Play That Funky Music, Puppy
by ichigogyunyu
Summary: Seto hates music class, but will he change his mind when he overhears Joey singing a love song for him? Well, maybe the sound of the mutt's acoustic wasn't so bad after all. Yaoi. ONESHOT.


_A/N: I don't even know how I came up with this one. I actually thought of it on my break during my midnight shift at three in the morning so, if it's a little out there that's my story and I'm sticking to it!_

**Play That Funky Music, Puppy  
Pairings: Seto/Joey (Puppyshipping)  
Warnings: Yaoi, Inappropriate use musical instruments ... yeah, you heard me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, however it doesn't stop me from pretending that Seto is mine.**

Seto Kaiba hated music class. In fact, he dreaded going to it every single day. Not that it wasn't fun; he loved playing his clarinet. It was the loud, very annoying squeaks and squeals coming from the instruments of idiots that didn't know how to play them that bothered him. Yuugi was no good at playing the trumpet and Seto would still cringe in horror from the sound long after he got home. Tristan's incessant banging on his drums wasn't too horrible, but the man lacked serious rhythm. Seto wondered how anyone could manage to fuck up playing the drums, but somehow the personality lacking idiot _had_ managed. Then, there was Duke who loved to show off his stuff on the electric guitar. He was amazing at it – well, at a certain ten second solo, that is. The same solo that he loved to play over and over and over again. Always the same fucking solo! Kaiba's eye twitched. He wasn't joking. One _fucking_ solo. Sure, Tea and Bakura weren't bad at all when it came to their flutes. Actually, they were wonderful, but it didn't make up for everyone else. Put a tuxedo on a goat and it's still a goat. Have two good musicians in a class full of untalented morons, you still have a class full of untalented morons.

The CEO was silent, having just heard the gentle strumming of an acoustic guitar coming from behind him. That was the only sound in the entire class that managed to unwound him. He turned away from his assignment wearily to take a look at his blond puppy. Joey didn't even notice that he was being stared at. His amber eyes were focused on the strings of his guitar and the pick held in his fingers that played every single note to perfection. His lips were moving silently, mouthing the words to the song he playing and he closed his eyes very now and then. It was as if he was truly feeling the emotions of the tune and lyrics. Seto had never seen anyone show so much emotion in their music before. Well, except for Michael Jackson, of course … **Dammit**! Now he had "Thriller" stuck in his head too! He sighed irately and rubbed his temple. Only then did Joey notice the other boy's presence and put an end to his song (much to Seto's dismay). The blond glared at Kaiba.

"Is it botherin' ya that much, moneybags?" The blond asked coolly and Seto smirked back in response. He smirked the smirk that was so simple, yet so complicated. The smirk that was more than enough to turn Joey into a pile of hot, messy goo on the floor. It was half condescending, yet so arrogant as well – so very arrogant – with just a hint of reprimanding too. God, whenever Kaiba gave him that smirk (which was very often, mind you), it was incredibly sexy.

"Actually, I think that you're rather good, Wheeler. Well, I suppose that you have to have talent in something, considering your lack of skill in most everything else." A faint pink blush appeared on his cheeks and he glared at the handsome CEO. He mumbled something about 'settling this duelist style', and 'should be running some huge-ass company', which only caused Kaiba to become all the more smug. Joey made a long, sweet note on his guitar while trying to ignore him. Why didn't he say something back or at least stick up for himself? Moreover, why didn't he just punch the bastard in his pretty face? He sighed inwardly. He wanted Kaiba to win the argument … to be honest, he liked it when the brunet insulted him. Also, it just wouldn't do to hurt the asshole's face because he rather liked looking at it. Well, it wouldn't hurt to kick him in the kneecaps. However, Joey just wasn't feeling up to it.

Seto continued to stare at the blond with interest, which made it difficult for Joey to keep on practicing his song. Damn, he hated Kaiba at the moment. He strummed a few pointless notes on his acoustic, but finally couldn't stand it any longer. He gave the CEO an icy glare.

"Do ya mind, Kaiba?" He scowled. "Some of us are tryin' t' work here!" A mocking smile formed on the brunet's lips.

"Bad mutt, don't growl at your master." Joey went red and was glad that everyone was so wrapped up in their music assignments to pay attention to their constant bickering. Well, even if they weren't busy, everyone was surely used to the two boys arguing by now. It was always the same: one of them would throw an insult, then the other would as well, then they would call each other names, insult each other some more, Joey would throw a punch, Seto would block it and they would be on their merry way. It almost never ended differently.

Suddenly, the bell rang, making Joey jump straight out of his seat having completely forgotten that it was the end of the day. Everybody packed up their stuff, and headed for the door. Yuugi smiled and walked up to Joey.

"Hey, are you coming or what?" He asked his best friend and the blond returned the smile with confidence.

"Yeah, Yug, give me a second … ya know what, just go on without me. I'll catch up."

"Oh, alright then," the smaller teen agreed and left the school happily. Seto assumed that the duel king was content with his terrible, loud-enough-to-make-your-eardrums-bleed trumpet solo. The boy may be good at dueling, but man was he tone-deaf!

After about five minutes, everyone had piled out of the school. The teacher finished packing up his things and gathering all the papers on his desk in a neat pile. He gave a grin to the two boys that were still trying to retrieve all of their things.

"Sorry, I can't stay boys. There's a staff meeting tonight, so I'm in kind of a hurry," he told them and threw the keys to Kaiba who caught them quickly and with the agility of an umpire in baseball. "You're free to stay and practice if you want. Just lock up when you leave, alright?" The young CEO nodded, whereas Joey paid no attention. The teacher left quickly, leaving the boys there by themselves. Seto finally picked up his briefcase, checked his missed calls on his cell phone and prepared to leave as well.

"Later, mutt," he said and dropped the keys in front of the blond before turning on heels

Just as Kaiba had stepped out of the room, Joey starting strumming the beginning notes to the song he had been practicing for the entire period. The CEO was happy with his decision to get out of there, he wasn't sure if he could handle listening to the accursed tune for any longer than he already had. Joey looked up to watch him exit, but didn't stop playing the song. The door slammed behind Kaiba and Wheeler let out a sigh of relief then began to sing in tune with the song since he believed the rich teenager to have left. With a rather beautiful voice that you never would have guessed would be Joey, he sang the first verse to "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White Ts, only changing the words around a bit to suit him. Suddenly, Seto stopped in his tracks surprised by the voice. The brunet glued his ear to the door and listened hard.

"_Hey there Kaiba  
What's it like in Domino City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But boy, tonight you look so pretty—"_

'I look pretty?' Seto thought to himself with an indecent snort. He wasn't pretty! Handsome, yes. Sexy, yes. Gorgeous, yes, but pretty? Hell no—

_"–Yes you do,  
Your Blue Eyes can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true"__  
_

_"Hey there Kaiba_  
_Don't you worry about the distance_  
_I'm right there if you get lonely_  
_Give this song another listen (Or don't)_  
_Close your eyes_  
_You can tell it's improvised"_

'Well, it's not half bad, mutt.'

_"I'm by your side"_

_"Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me"_

_"Hey there Kaiba_  
_I know times are getting hard_  
_But just believe me, boy_  
_Someday I'll pay my bills with this guitar_  
_I'll have it good  
__I'll have the life you knew you should  
My word is good"_

Seto resisted the urge to laugh, or even just announce his presence and taunt him. However, he decided to simply open the door and sneak inside of the room. He smirked when he noticed that Joey was concentrating so hard on his song, that he had closed his eyes in thought. Kaiba leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest and watched him sing.

_"Hey there Kaiba_  
_I've got so much left to say_  
_If every simple card I played against you_  
_Would take your life points away_  
_I'd play them all_  
_I'd laugh and watch you as you fall_  
_I'd have it all"_

_"Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me"_

_"A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
_But you've got jets and fancy cars_  
_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_  
_My friends would all make fun of us_  
_and I'll just laugh along because I know_  
_that I have gone all the way"_

The CEO grinned in a feral manner at that line.

_"Kaiba I can promise you  
That by the time I sing this song to you  
My world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame, (_ya fucking jerk!_)"_

His smile faded and was replaced with a glower. He could've done without Joey's little side note.

_"Hey there Kaiba_  
_You be good and don't you miss me_  
_Two more years and I'll be done with school_  
_And I'll be making history like I do_  
You'll know it's all because of you

_You can do whatever you want to  
Hey there Kaiba here's to you  
It's all about you"_(Asshole!)_  
Oh it's what you do to me, _(I really fucking hate you, Kaiba)_  
Oh it's what you do to me _(Moneybags!)_  
Oh it's what you do to me, _(Or what you_ aren't _doing to me)_  
What you do to me._

_"Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Ohhh … ohhh woaahh woaah oohhh.  
Ohh ohhhhhhh"_

Joey finished a strummed the last, single but most powerful note on his acoustic. Then, jumped into the air as he heard a heart-stopping: CLAP CLAP CLAP. He opened his eyes only to look straight into the gorgeous blue eyes of a smirking Seto Kaiba. He blushed furiously, and threw the guitar off of his lap as if trying to get rid of the evidence. However, it was too late. The damage was done.

"Kaiba!" He exclaimed shakily. Seto continued to smirk and walked towards him. He stepped onto each different platform on the music room floor until he rested on the one right under the one Joey was on.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Wheeler. Just when were you planning to share that with me?" He asked, now dangerously close to Joey's personal space. Another few seconds and the CEO was in close enough that if they were any closer, they could kiss. The blond seemed flustered, which Seto thought was quite a cute look for his puppy.

"I – well, I – did ya like it, Kaiba?" He questioned suddenly. The brunet gave him a reprimanding look.

"You don't answer a question with another question. Bad mutt!" Then, his expression softened slightly when he saw exactly how ashamed the blond looked. He took pity on his pup and decided to forget his question. "Of course I liked it, puppy. Mind you, I could've done without your little additions." Joey gaped and tried to say something, but found that he couldn't. He would open his mouth, then close it again. Kaiba raised a single perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him. "Right now you like more like a fish than a mutt, Wheeler. Stop it, it's unbecoming on you." The blond could feel the brunet's hot breath tickle his skin and he inhaled sharply. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight and he hoped that Kaiba wouldn't notice because that would just be embarrassing. However, he couldn't deny that he wanted the CEO to get a little closer.

Seto smirked as he looked Joey up and down like a lion eying its prey. Then, he pulled away and turned on his heels to leave again. As soon as he no longer faced him, Joey did the only thing he thought he could do. The blond jumped up with amazing speed, grabbed the handsome boy by the shirt collar and spun him around. The difference in the levels of the floor in the music classroom made Joey taller than Kaiba for once. He pressed his lips to Kaiba's roughly, catching the CEO off guard and knocking him backwards off of the platform, which sent them both falling to the floor and also sending music stands flying in the process. With surprising courage, Joey began a one-sided make-out session with Kaiba, who seemed to be shocked into a statuesque state. However, when the blond dared to slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth forcefully, Kaiba seemed to snap back to reality. He growled in protest. Joey yelped as he was suddenly flipped over with amazing strength so that Kaiba was now the one on top. The brunet then pulled away from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva connecting between them before it broke. Both of them panted heavily for a moment. Poor Joey's heart raced for he was nervous from the lack of response. Finally, Seto smirked.

"Thanks for taking the lead, puppy, but I'll take control from here," he told his blond puppy slyly. Joey had a strange feeling that he was going to be sore in the morning … very sore. The blond blushed but allowed the CEO to take dominance, not that he had a choice in the matter anyway. Kaiba's smirk broadened as he pinned his puppy's wrists above his head tightly. "Now, be good for your master," he said huskily and leaned in to claim Joey's lips once more. The blond granted the handsome brunet access immediately and soon Kaiba's skilled tongue was exploring every inch of his puppy's mouth. Joey moaned as Seto ground his hips into him only to find that he was just as equally aroused as himself.

"Mmph! Kaiba," he moaned as Seto pulled back for a brief second. The CEO chuckled, then moved his mouth southwards to latch onto a spot on Joey's neck and start to suck the skin there gently. The blond moaned at the feeling, but tried to struggle against him nonetheless which proved to be useless. He would have to find a way to hide that hickey for tomorrow. Kaiba, finally satisfied with the red mark of possession, pressed his now unoccupied lips to his puppy's ear.

"Mine!" He growled possessively before nipping at the shell of Joey's ear. "My gorgeous little puppy," he cooed and gave another nip, this time harder. Joey gasped out from pain and pleasure.

"Yours," Joey agreed weakly and moaned as the CEO began trailing hot kisses down his neck, leaving a tingling sensation on his skin long after his lips had moved on. Kaiba ran his hands into the blond's shirt and toyed with his nipples gently. It wasn't long before he had pulled the shirt over his head to reveal the blond's tanned and muscular chest. Kaiba eyed him hungrily, making Joey gulp in response. The way the CEO was looking at him made him think that he was more interested in cannibalism than having sex. Luckily, the brunet wasn't into that sort of thing. He trailed some more kisses along the blond's body before he reached the denim covering the younger teen's what were sure to be a pair of gorgeous legs. Just as he had put a hand to the button the the jeans, a music book fell from one of the stands and hit him over the head. Joey blinked then began shaking with silent laughter, too afraid to show too much amusement because Kaiba looked murderous. Then, he rubbed the back of his head where the offending object had struck.

"I hate music class," mumbled Seto and Joey looked appalled.

"How could ya hate music, Kaiba? It's the best class of the day," the blond replied, looking very happy at the very idea of the time of day the CEO hated the most. The brunet cocked an eyebrow before leaning in and kissing up his puppy's neck, nibbling his way to his throat as he finally managed to unbuckle his belt, undo the button and pull down the zipper on the blond's jeans all within less than twenty seconds. Joey let out a strangled moan.

"I don't understand why you would," the older teen said as he pried his mouth from the other boy's neck and began to pull down his pup's pants. Joey sighed in thought, not really noticing that the CEO would have him baring all within a matter of seconds.

"Well, it's kind of like … my music gives me a chance t' express myself, ya know?" The blond blushed. He never thought he'd say such a personal thing to the bastard, but he did. Kaiba gave a weak, half-ass smile for that is all he was really capable of. Joey felt as though it meant to be comforting, but wasn't too sure.

"That song was beautiful, pup. Thank you for singing it for me," he thanked in a sultry tone. Joey gulped once more from embarrassment, but also from realization that the brunet had him almost naked! He went to cover up, but Seto stopped him with a knowing smirk. He blushed.

"Nyee!" The older teen chuckled darkly.

"Don't do that. You're beautiful," he cooed and the blush on his puppy's face darkened. Joey suddenly reached up and grabbed the sides of the brunet's uniform shirt, ripping it open to expose the white muscle shirt underneath. The blond growled like a playful little puppy and pulled it over the CEO's head to finally reveal the icy teen's body that many fangirls (including the writer) can only dream about. Seto gave a small smile before embracing Joey in a tight hug as if he would never let go, or at least until the blond was ready. Joey returned it eagerly, sighing and taking in the scent Seto's chestnut hair. It was such a distinct smell that he could only place it's name and describe as Kaiba. It was clean, and undeniably reminded him of an office.

The blond was the first to break apart and then quickly removed the belt from the loops in Kaiba's pants, pulling them down to reveal the mandatory blue silk boxers underneath. A rather befuddled look graced Joey's features at the huge tent visible, as if he were curious.

"Can I –" He cut himself off with a blush and looked down. Seto snorted indecently and grabbed the blond's hand, moving it over to his clothed erection and slowly rubbing the hand against him so that Joey could feel the brunet's complete arousal for him. The blond gave him a bashful look, but continued to firmly rub his hand against the brunet, earning low growls from the back of the CEO's throat. Then, Kaiba, growing more and more hot to claim his adorable little puppy, removed the hand and stood while motioning for Joey to do the same. The blond obeyed him but shuffled back when he reached out to touch him. Seto blinked, then scowled before reaching out again. Joey simply avoided the touch once more.

"Joey?" Kaiba questioned and said blond reached out to him instead, taking him over to the chair he had been sitting in during the dreaded music class and sat him down. The CEO couldn't deny that the look his puppy was giving him was making him so deliriously aroused no matter how much frustration he had for him at the moment. Joey smiled.

"Just try an' relax. I'm nervous too." Before the brunet could ask exactly what Joey was nervous about, he fell down to his knees before him. He gasped from complete desire as a smaller, yet strong hand freed his erection from his blue uniform pants and he lent in. The warm mouth clamped around his cock and Seto tensed, grasping the teen's mop of blond hair in his hand and ruffling it so that it became even more messy than it usually was. Joey slowly began to bob his head up and down the brunet's shaft, sucking and licking effectively. The cold CEO moaned and resisted the urge to buck into the hot mouth. Joey, sensing this, held down his hips and continued on harder. Kaiba knew that he couldn't hold out like this.

"N-no," Seto choked out, effectively stopping Joey from finishing. As the blond pulled away, he gave the CEO a curious look. Kaiba smiled down at him. "I don't want to come yet, puppy." The younger boy nodded, giving a small smile in return and stood up along with him. Seto caught the blond in a rough kiss that left him breathless. Kaiba smirked as he pulled away and Joey and had little warning before Seto threw the younger teen over his shoulder, making shriek like a girl in protest (although Joey would deny it until his dying day). The bastard CEO only laughed in response.

He set the boy down by Tristan's drum set and bent him over in the middle drum. Joey grabbed the sides in a death grip as Kaiba stripped his puppy of his last remaining articles of clothing: his boxers. The brunet laid a playful smack his puppy's cute ass, and he yelped in surprise. A moment later, Seto reached over a grabbed a drum stick from beside Joey, then as if he actually had a sense of humour, he made a "b'doom, tssh!". Joey blinked once slowly.

"... That ain't funny, Kaiba!" The blond exclaimed, blushing madly. Kaiba smirked and thrust two of his fingers in his puppy's mouth. Joey began to suck them automatically, making Seto groan in response. When the CEO thought that his fingers were decently coated with the pup's saliva, he withdrew them and began to work them into the blond's virgin entrance. Joey gasped from the intrusion and gripped the sides of the drums, trying not to make a sound. He really did love the bastard CEO and didn't want to make him angry or upset with him. Seto noticed this and frowned.

"I know it hurts, Joey. That's normal," he said while moving his fingers in and out, looking desperately for the spot that would soon turn all the pain his puppy was feeling into white hot pleasure. When the blond screamed, he knew he had found it.

"Oh God, Kaiba! Again!" With a slight chuckle, the brunet hit his prostate again with precision, making the smaller, younger boy beneath him howl with pleasure once more. Joey groaned when Seto removed his wonderful fingers, having deemed him prepared enough. His cock was aching with the need to fill him, and Seto doubted that he could possibly wait any longer. He grabbed the throbbing thickness that had been contained for far to long and gave it few good pumps before placing the tip at the younger boy's hole. Then he began to push inside slowly. Joey felt a hot, burning sensation as the older teen filled him and tears escaped the corners his large amber eyes. The warm, tight heat was better than anything he could have imagined and the feel of it around his cock was just so amazing, that the usually stoic KaibaCorp CEO lost himself. Kaiba waited for a moment, then when he bucked back against him, signaling that he was more than ready, Seto pulled out and thrust back in. Joey moaned and ran his finger's through his mop of sweaty blond hair that was clinging to the sides of his face.

"Oh god, moneybags," the blond breathed out and Kaiba gently patted the top of his head, ruffling the hair as though one would to their pet dog, and lent into his ear.

"Seto. Call me Seto." Joey's felt incredibly warm from the inside out from having the chance to call him by his given name which he had only ever heard Mokuba use. He nodded in response. The CEO smiled and increased his pace, searching once more for the one place that would make his puppy lose it completely. Joey gripped the sides of the drums tighter as the former rival repeatedly pounded into him. If anyone had been standing outside the door, they would have assumed that a five year old was trying to play the drums. Kaiba smirked coyly, finding the spot he was looking for when the younger boy suddenly jerked with a gasp. He pulled out, only to slam directly back into the blond's prostate head on. Joey mewled and pushed back against him, trying to get more which the brunet was more than happy to give to him.

"Mm. Just when I thought our little musical number couldn't get any better," Kaiba breathed, causing the blond to let out a small growl of annoyance before it was turned into a moan of ecstasy. Joey then bumped his head off the cymbal. The brunet quickly grabbed his head and gave it a sweet kiss, maneuvering so that the incident wouldn't repeat itself. "Sorry," he apologized, slowing his thrusts slightly.

"N-No, N-not your fault! Go faster!" Joey demanded rather breathless and the CEO blinked once before a slow smirk formed on his lips and he thrust without abandon. "Yes, Seto! So good, ugh!"

"Yeah, for me too, puppy," Seto groaned. He pulled Joey down on him and sat down in the chair. "Ride me, pup," Kaiba commanded and Joey quickly began to bounce on the CEO's erection, making them both moan out in pleasure. Seto's hands gripped Joey's hips tightly and helped him to set a pace that suited the both of them. Sensing how very close both he and the blond were, Kaiba wrapped his hand around Joey's dick and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"No! S-Seto! I'm gonna – I'm gonna …!"

"Then come, puppy," the CEO commanded huskily. His hand continued to stroke the blond's weeping erection quickly, pulling him closer and closer until he just couldn't take it any longer. With a scream of completion, Joey came, wildly releasing all over himself and clamping tightly around the older boy's cock. Kaiba silently swore, thrusting with all of his might before roaring like a dragon and releasing his essence into the smaller teen. The brunet pulled his now soft cock out of the boy beneath him.

The two of them panted and Seto managed to gain the strength to move them both down onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around his blond puppy and pulled his head into his chest protectively. Joey sighed in content, enjoying the warmth coming from the older teen. They stayed there for awhile until Kaiba finally stood up and made his way over to the drum set, picking up a single drumstick with a feral smirk on his face. Then, he turned back to his puppy who looked at him curiously, before realization dawned on him and fear graced his features.

"Hey wait," Joey started in a panicked tone. Seto grinned evilly. "...w-what are ya doing with that, Set – OH GOD!"

* * *

"Hey, Tristan!" Joey called out, waving the brand new drum sticks in his hand happily. The other boy turned around and brightened. The blond smiled and passed them to his friend, who looked somewhat confused.

"I already have drum sticks, Joey."

"Yeah, but they're old and worn out. I bought ya new ones when I was out buying myself a new guitar pick," he told him while flashing off the little black pick hanging from the chain on his neck. "After all, you're my pal." He resisted the urge to add: "And besides, if you knew what they were used for..." While, at least Seto had limited his use of musical instruments to the one. He wasn't sure how Yuugi would react to getting a new mouthpiece for his trumpet. Also, he was pretty sure he would have had to buy Bakura or Anzu a whole new flute. That would have been difficult to explain.

"Wow, thanks!" Joey took the time to throw the other ones in the trash, being careful not to touch them for too long. He caught a certain smirking brunet's eye and smiled. The blond puppy took care to walk back to his seat with slight sway of his hips, making sure to just barely bump into the CEO. Said CEO grinned and resisted the urge to smack it. There would be plenty of time for that later. But, for now he was happy. He had finally gotten his assignment done, which had earned perfect marks obviously. Yuugi had surprisingly improved on the trumpet and now it actually sounded like music rather than an elephant blowing its nose. Duke had memorized another solo and was now adding to his collection. Hey, even Tristan was getting the hang of his drums with his new drum sticks. Now that Seto thought about it, music class wasn't so bad after all. He now had his puppy right where he wanted him. He had to give his thanks to the blond the next time they decided to make love. Now, if only Joey could help him out with his hatred of art …

His smirk grew and Joey shivered suddenly from across the room. He turned and took one glance at the CEO before paling and beginning to sweat nervously.

..._What_ had he gotten himself into?

_A/N: O.o Combine lack of sleep, an overwhelming amount of stress and two full boxes of chocolate covered pocky and this is what you get. Does it really surprise you? I'm so happy, my first Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi! Well, if I get good reviews I might make a sequel where Joey helps Seto with his dislike of art class as well. After all, Seto deserves it._

By the way, does anyone here know if the hikari's body changes when they turn into their yami? Like, in Volume 6 of Duelist Kingdom, Ryou is in his pajamas and they are buttoned up, yet when he turns into Yami Bakura, he has it unbuttoned and reveals his muscular, sexy chest. Does Ryou look like that as well, or does his body change to suit his yami? Kind of a weird question, but I'm curious. Same goes for the other yami & hikari characters. If you have an opinion, please post it in the reviews.


End file.
